Culpable e indómita
by Rain Liddle
Summary: ¿Se desangra el cielo porque sentí placer? Miranda x Linalí.


Culpable e indómita

_Sin parpadear siquiera una vez bajo la luna  
>me miras en silencio.<br>He buscado un futuro que podamos compartir  
>bajo esta misma luz.<br>_**Moonlight-Rie Fu.**

Me han dicho que soy inocente. Inocente y tonta. Pero la Inocencia que poseo es capaz de retroceder el tiempo y deshacer los daños.

La única vez en que alguien me dio las gracias, antes de conocerlos a ellos, fue cuando logré reparar un antiguo reloj. La primera vez que se me agradeció por algo, no fue una persona quien lo hizo. La Inocencia. Nunca he amado a nadie. Soy muy torpe. El amor es para la gente que sabe, que entiende lo que es.

No tengo vergüenza de mi ignorancia. Si fuese algo que realmente me dañara, haría girar las agujas de mi reloj y el tiempo se iría hacia atrás. Podría aprender lo que fuera necesario y luego regresar para ponerlo en práctica.

Porque eso no le sería de utilidad a nadie que no perteneciera a la Orden.

Hace tiempo que no me miro en un espejo. Tengo ojeras, porque hace mucho que no duermo. Dentro de mí, hay tantos días y heridas escondidas, bajo mi piel quebradiza…

No debo encerrarme en mi desprecio. El resto de las personas, junto a las cuales trabajo (¡Trabajo, yo trabajo! ¡Aún nadie me ha pedido que me vaya, es exquisito!) se preocupan si lo hago. No quiero causarles una molestia.

Pasé un mes completo haciendo que mi ciudad retrocediera cada noche al irme a dormir, tras experimentar el mismo terrible día. Por la Inocencia, descubrí más tarde gracias a Allen, que tengo capacidad para ser Exorcista. Yo, Miranda, la mujer sin suerte, era una Exorcista en potencia. Buena para algo, al fin.

Si me concentrara lo suficiente, si lo deseara con profundidad y cada átomo de mi ser se llenara del anhelo, si lo intentara el tiempo suficiente, puede que logre traer de nuevo a otros. Como también suelo poder atraer hacia mis manos la copa rota y el vino derramado. Encerrando el error dentro de mí, para que pueda tener esperanza que darle a todos los que aún viven.

Entonces la copa volvería a mi mano. Tendría ganado mi lugar en el mundo. Ya no sería un estorbo para nadie.

El tajo en mi mejilla se cerraría y tal vez mi rostro volvería a parecerle ligeramente atractivo. Me gusta pensar en todo lo que sucedería si pudiera retroceder incansablemente el tiempo, sin límites. Deshacer todos los días oscuros de mi niñez y hacerlos re brotar llenos de luz. Encontrar un lugar menos excéntrico entre la humanidad.

Me gustaría hacer que las gaviotas que siguen éste barco se volvieran pichones, volaran hacia atrás y regresaran a sus huevos sobre el muelle. Sé que cuando toquemos tierra caerán fulminadas, como ya lo fueron mar adentro, por el rayo de la garra de Eshi. Y es triste, porque soy como salitre. Una cobertura, consecuencia, pero nada más.

Cuando menos, me gustaría dejarlos como pichones en el mástil. Si retrocediera aún más, los dejaría vivir para siempre encerrados en un huevo pincelado con cal. A salvo. ¿Para qué nacer si has de morir, de todos modos? ¿Para qué sostener el agua entre mis manos con forma de cuenco, si va a escurrirse y a perderse en el suelo?

Por mi mano, se desdibujarían sus existencias y desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra. Sería piadoso ahorrarles una vida tan terrible, un destino tan nefasto. Si me quedara tiempo…Energía. Lo haría. Yo, Miranda, la mujer sin suerte, los salvaría.

Y si quebráramos esa cal, saldrían pequeños embriones que ante mi deseo, se esfumarían dentro de la yema abierta. Inepta yo, que no tengo fuerzas. El vigía en el asta se rompió el cuello tras su caída y yo soldé sus huesos chasqueando mis dedos. Con un crujido, su estructura ósea vuelve a rearmarse frente a mí y la muerte pasa de largo. Por mi gracia.

Las heridas vienen a meterse dentro de mi piel. A ocultarse miradas insidiosas, en tanto ellos beben más y festejan, bendiciendo mi nombre, ardientes de gratitud.

En algún momento, mi voluntad perecerá. Será rebasada por las circunstancias y todos mis compañeros serán tomados del cuello y hundidos en el mar, hasta hacerse cenizas. Quisiera tener más poder. Llevarlos a todos de nuevo a su cuna y formarlos de nuevo. Evitarles la muerte, el libertinaje, el sufrimiento.

Pero tal vez, la muerte es eso. Un retorno al hogar. Si es así, debería alguien agradecerme… Porque es mi culpa.

Cuando miro hacia fuera, durante ésta eterna noche, el mar es una espesa sopa de tinta negra y la luna osa sumergirse en ella, blanca, redonda, voluptuosa, libidinosa, pero sin evitar dolerme en la vista como un gramo de sal. Trago en seco, como si fueran vidrios en mi garganta.

La sombra proyectada por las velas en sus ojos ralos, abismales, temblorosos y humedecidos, la hace ver como una vestal sin rostro alguno. Linalí, como un paje, desnuda ante mí.

Mis manos están juntas, seguimos moviéndonos sobre el mar que choca contra el ojo de buey. La ilusión del fuego comienza a aplacarse.

Trato de rezar, de combatir la culpa, pero es tan pesada que aplasta mis hombros, me desarma.

Me acomodo en la silla de madera barnizada y contengo la respiración.

Si una gota de lluvia toca la cubierta, se regresa al cielo.

-Estás muy tensa.

Su saliva arde en mi piel estremecida.

¿Se desangra el cielo porque sentí placer?

¿No sería suficiente si devolviera cada beso de Lina a sus labios y nuevamente hundiera cada susurro afectuoso en la suavidad de su garganta?

Poso mis dedos en su cuello, voy hasta el mentón, tratando de evitar temblar. Siento el aroma de su piel caliente y presiono mi boca contra su corazón para no llorar, envuelta en placer. Disfruto (Sí, yo disfruto. Sé que durará poco, pero lo disfruto) del tacto tibio y suave en el algodón de su ropa fresca.

Temo que nos oigan. Linalí me ha dicho que no le importa la opinión de nadie, pero yo no quiero que los demás sepan que me tiene lástima. ¡Suficiente como para hacer esto!

Anoche vi a dos hombres besándose en la cubierta. Creo de mala fé, que no están enamorados, pero se necesitan.

¿Qué digo yo, mientras con el pulgar acaricio su mentón diminuto, el mismo que hasta hace un momento atrás se hundía entre mis piernas, tiernamente? Una caricia hipócrita a luz tenue, no es mejor.

-Lo siento.-Como el chillido de una puerta, interrumpido por una lágrima que rueda por mi mejilla.

Pero ahora ella toma un pañuelo blanco y me seca las lágrimas, pasando la tela por encima de mis labios húmedos. ¿Por qué sus ojos arden? ¿Por qué deben darme tanto calor? Nunca pedí experimentar esto.

Mi Lina brilla. Sus mejillas blancas, sus ojos negros, su cuerpo tibio y dulce, como un algodón de azúcar.

Todas las muertes regresan de la grieta hacia esta realidad mía y nada ha cambiado.

Linalí me sonríe, y acerca sus muslos aún malheridos.

Sus dedos diminutos se posan en mis hombros y su cabeza se descansa en mi cuello.

Desearía que no sucediera. Mis manos que acarician con miedo, porque pueden provocar dolor en vez de placer. ¡Torpes manos, las mías, inservibles por completo! No merecen esos besos. Los murmullos de su boca al rozar mi piel.

-No digas eso, Miranda, por lo que más quieras.-Es dura su voz, está dolida y yo estoy llorando, porque mi cuerpo inútil está cansado.

Mi vista se hace borrosa, pero logro acariciar sus cabellos. Suaves como los de un bebé. ¡Oh, como si alguna vez hubiese yo cargado uno! Soy demasiado inexperta. Nadie me ha confiado a su hijo jamás.

-Lo siento.-Musito, sus manos descansando en mi espina, sus ojos entrecerrados, oscuros como el mar de noche. Y de nuevo, las olas, las velas, el temblor del beso que profundiza.

_Si pudiera al menos traer de regreso a Bookman, desde el fondo de las olas, con los libros que intentó salvar. _

_Sería mi pasión. Me sentiría pura otra vez. _

_Tal vez podría incluso hacer que la proa no se rompiera y que tu frente no recibiera un golpe mortal._

_Que resucitaras íntegra con tu perdón. _

_También recoger todo ese amor propio que una vez tuve. _

_Sé que tuve. Y hacerlo volver a mi alma para hacer realidad todos esos sueños._

_No puedo. _

Rodea su cintura con cuidado. Ella regresa a su pecho, como una ola de mar, con el cabello de paje plegando la sal del sudor y amortiguando el vinagre de las lágrimas que Miranda vertiera sobre ella, cuando empezaron a hacer el amor.

La rodilla se abre paso. ¿Por qué no traer de vuelta todas las heridas que le surcan el cuerpo y que guardarían acaso, su castidad y la inocencia con la cual se había teñido su amistad hasta entonces…?

-Si me duermo, todo está perdido.-Le ruega contra su cuello, mientras sus dedos le masajean la espalda.

¿Y si el reloj, atrancado, con las agujas temblando y brillando tenuemente, girara hacia atrás lo suficiente como para reparar la carne abierta hace casi diez años, cuando Miranda era pura y su padre, no tanto? "No sabes hacerlo bien, burda arpía". Recuerda sus palabras, escupidas con semen y alcohol, entre sueños.

El cabello de Linalí es algodón suave. Cabello de muñeca humana, sumergido en sudor. En su sien derecha, el golpe de la garra de Eshi está atenazado en el tiempo y le impide amoratar una contusa hasta el ojo de la gacela ebria en caricias inseguras.

-Nadie aquí merece relajarse tanto como tú. Por favor, Miranda. Por favor, déjame…Estoy aquí.-Como el canto de los pichones, el pío quebradizo pero demandante e incesante.

Con solo mantener la cerradura del tiempo integra, hace resucitar la sangre azul, de nuevo roja. Pero si cierra los ojos y pierde los segundos atrapados en la telaraña de ensueños, corre peligro de que Linalí caiga desfalleciente en sus débiles brazos. Porque Miranda es torpe aunque el cuerpo de la pequeña Lee sea liviano como un almohadón de plumas, y es mejor no hacer la prueba.

También detener los influjos en su pecho, hasta que vuelva a llenarse de vacío de amor propio y la reciprocidad hacia los sentimientos de Lina.

Miranda sabe que puede amar, si le dan la oportunidad. Pero teme fracasar en la piel de Lee. Ella es como el viento hecho carne, con la boca fresca relatando calmos susurros en su cuello. La rodilla se enfrasca, llega a hundirse en su humedad. El mar de tinta se desdibuja.

Miranda no puede, no quiere. El desamor, una rueda cruenta, rota, hecha trizas. Las manos que se amoldan a sus senos, siguiendo el ritmo impúdico de las rodillas.

No puede juntar los trozos de amor –traicionado pero aún presente- que la circundan desde que vio a Rabi besando a Allen para apartar a Lina. No puede.

_Deja que el corazón de mentira se embriague_

_y que me hunda en tus ojos como en un bello sueño_

_y me duerma a la sombra que darán tus pestañas._

**Charles Baudelaire-Semper eadem**


End file.
